


Подарок

by seane, WTF_Gelbus_2019



Series: Спецквест [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gelbus_2019
Summary: Первого апреля 1927 года Альбус Дамблдор получает подарок.Написано на WTF Kombat 2019





	Подарок

В самом начале апреля 1927 года, в День дураков незнакомая сова во время завтрака принесла Альбусу большой сверток. Никакого письма к свертку не прилагалось, внутри же обнаружился цветочный горшок.

Странный дар, в самый раз для сегодняшнего дня. Альбус поставил горшок прямо перед собой, ожидая забавного розыгрыша. Повод для улыбки, что и говорить, ему бы не помешал.

Земля в горшке шевельнулась. Альбус увидел, как проклевывается и тянется вверх маленькое зеленое растеньице, как оно наливается силой, расправляет листочки. Чем-то похожее на кустик полыни, растение выглядело не слишком торжественно.

— О! — сказал вдруг профессор Бири, склонившись над горшком. — А вы знаете, что это? На вашем месте я бы накрыл его непроницаемым колпаком, оно собирается цвести.

Альбус немедленно заключил растение в сферу, не пропускающую ничего, кроме света, и взглянул на Герберта Бири.

— Кто-то сыграл с вами шутку, коллега, — сказал тот.

Растение расцветало. Собрания его мелких желтых цветов показались вдруг Альбусу странно трогательными — в них не было ни особой красоты, ни жизнерадостности, но все же они цвели, даже изолированные от окружающей среды. Что же это? Оно ядовито? Проклято?

— Это что-то магическое? Не помню, чтобы я видел нечто подобное.

— На Британских островах оно не растет и, надеюсь, не будет, если вы не дадите своему экземпляру ронять семена куда попало. У них просто невероятная всхожесть, а уничтожить это растение стоит немалых трудов. Его завезли в Европу лет пятьдесят назад и уже успели об этом пожалеть. Оно истощает почву, знаете ли, и невероятно живуче. Стоит одному растению укорениться, и через пару лет оно заполонит собой все вокруг. Магглы едва могут с ним бороться. Кое-кто поговаривает, что однажды это растение неминуемо заполонит весь мир. А его пыльца вызывает сенную лихорадку.

Альбус в задумчивости смотрел на свое растение. Ажурные листочки, похожие на листья полыни, жизнерадостно зеленели.

— Вы сказали «завезли», коллега?

— Да, из Северной Америки.

Вот оно что. Альбус опустил голову, скрывая невольную улыбку. О, Геллерт, а ведь считается, что тебя надежно охраняют. И что твои сторонники не имеют к тебе никакого доступа.

Конечно, Геллерт не сам отправил эту посылку, но идея, несомненно, принадлежала ему. Этакий привет из Соединенных Штатов.

— На вашем месте я бы его уничтожил, — сказал Бири.

Альбус не сводил взгляда с золотистых мелких цветов.

— Думаю, я смогу создать для него изолированную среду, где оно сможет расти, никому не причиняя вреда. Вы не сказали, как оно называется.

— Неужели? Тогда познакомьтесь, профессор Дамблдор, — ответил Герберт Бири, улыбнувшись. — Это амброзия. Та самая. Пища богов.


End file.
